


Movie theater.

by larryaresoulmates



Series: Larry Stylinson Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, harry flirts with louis a lot, harry is stupid and doesnt get the hint, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis wants him to ask him on a date, louis works on a movie theater and harry goes everyday just to see him, movie theater au tho, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Credits for the idea to @larrybruh_onedirection on instagram, her Wattpad is @mymilenastuff1124}</p><p>{Prompt: Harry having a crush on the cute boy (Louis) who works at the movie theater and shameless flirting and stuff and idk man I had a dream about this one time while I fell asleep in art class.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie theater.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my drabbles serie. To request, or more like suggest, an idea you can comment it on any of the drabbles or on the picture on instagram under this tag #larryaresoulmatesdrabblerequests. If I like it I'll write it and I'll give you credits for the prompt. I'll write drabbles with my own ideas too.

The first day Harry saw Louis it was only the blue eyed boy's second day working at the cinema selling the popcorn, sodas, candies, hot dogs and that sort of things. He was really nice as he asked for a big soda and an even bigger bucket of popcorn, and shamelessly flirted with Louis a tiny bit, asking him if he was new there and what was his name and age was and stuff. Louis flirted back because Harry was really cute and he wanted to let him know he was into guys too. 

Today is the tenth day in a row that Harry has come here and Louis highly suspects he just comes and buys popcorn but doesn't watch any movie because who the fuck would do that? Anyways, he's very intrigued as to when will Harry get enough courage to ask him out. Louis' just amused with his flirting skills by now, not even trying to flirt back, he just blushes and laughs at Harry's antics.

"Hello beauty." Harry said as he approached Louis' counter and rested his elbows there. 

"Hi again Harry, which movie are you watching today?" It was fun seeing Harry look around desperately for the nearest movie poster so he could read the movie out loud, even more funnier because they haven't been changed them since Harry first came so he has repeated the movies various times.

"Uhm, that one." He looks around and points to a random poster, Louis chuckles.

"Alright then. The same as always?" 

"Yes darling. And a bit of your time would be nice too." He smile charmingly at him.

"What do you want?" Louis asks slightly blushing as he fills the paper bucket with popcorn.

"Well, I want a little bit more of salt in today's popcorn, grape soda instead of coca cola and your phone number if that's alright." Louis almost drops everything and Harry laughs fondly at him. Louis giggles and places the popcorn on the counter.

"Uhm... w-well, we'll have to see." Louis says a bit nervous as he fills a paper cup with soda, he's so confident and cheeky all the time but Harry actually asking for his number almost gave him a heart attack. Anyways, he collects himself quickly and goes back to his hard to get façade. He really wants Harry to ask him on a date. "I don't give out my phone number to stragers, even if they're as cute as you." He hands Harry his soda. 

"Well... I guess I'll have to keep coming over until you trust me enough." He hands Louis the money and a tip, as always, and smiles before starting to walk away.

Louis feels kinda stupid but not as stupid as he considers Harry is. He literally face palms and decides he's the one who's gonna ask him out.

"Wait Harry!" 

"Yes love?" Harry asks turning back, confusion all over his features, as he walks back to the counter.

"Are you stupid or what?" He blurts out and Harry stops dead in his tracks. "No wait, Im joking, chill." He chuckles and Harry visually relaxes and reaches the counter again, placing his stuff on top of it. "It's just that I have ten days, ten fucking days, waiting for you to ask me out. And you just keep on flirting and stuff and you've already got me Harry, you should have asked my number a long time ago and we should be snogging by now." He says and Harry's face breaks into a grin.

"R-really?" Louis nods and Harry blushes, it's the first time Louis sees him like that. "It's just that Im actually really shy you know. All that flirty thing is more like a cover up." He scratches back of his neck.

"That's excellent because my hard to get attitude is one too." He giggles.

"So... We going on a date then?" Harry smiles and Louis nods. "How about we watch a movie?" Harry asks smirking this time and Louis laughs out loud.

"Save the popcorn and I'll get the tickets and a soda for myself. My shift is over in 10 minutes." Louis says and smirks back.

"Deal."


End file.
